


Learning the Ropes

by SmuttySomoanMD



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Arousal, Attraction, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dating, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Gentle Sex, Gentle femdom, Gyms, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Innocence, Learning the Ropes, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Meet the Family, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Harassment, Sexual mentor, Teaching, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttySomoanMD/pseuds/SmuttySomoanMD
Summary: HR is an elf that recently started working out at a gym in order to become more attractive. Because of their similar builds he gets paired up often with an air genasi named Lai Chan, a local prodigy. HR has a bit of a tough time getting used to the gym lifestyle but after a very embarrassing accident involving his partner/teacher, he learns that she is hopeless when it comes to love. Looks like its time for the student, to become the master.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Finger exercises

HR stares at the naked woman before him. Every inch of her was crafted to perfection. He just couldn't understand how he got into this situation. He was in bed with this goddess,  _ her _ bed. And she wanted him there. He replayed the last half year of his life in his mind, trying to piece together when he died and went to heaven.

-Flashback start-

Hilbane Reylynn started his time at the gym several months ago. He’d decided to start because when he asked a girl out, she said he was “too thin” for her, and he figured he needed to bulk up.

Not being accustomed to “gym culture,” Hilbane had a little bit of a time getting used to the routine. He couldn't understand why the guys didn't seem to care that they were naked in view of others in the men’s locker room. 

The skinship of both the men and women was also a surprise. He’d been uncomfortably clasped on the back by more naked men than he’d be ready to admit and more than one woman has had to fix his form, basically pressing themselves up against him.

Speaking of the women, he also had to adjust quickly to the female body. In his 19 years of life, he’d had a few girlfriends and could count the number of times he’d had sex on one finger but this was a whole new playing field. A collection of the most beautiful and sexy women he’d ever seen were around him at all times in the gym.

They fell into 2 categories of dress, very short shorts or skin tight legging, both types wearing sports bras and little else. More than once he’s had to excuse himself from his exercises and take a break in the men's room to reset. 

All of this had not gone unnoticed. Both guys and girls alike loved to tease him for being so uncomfortable. When sparring with the ladies they would sometimes take extra long beating him, not putting nearly enough pressure on his joints to hurt or make him submit, but enough to keep him in place and hold him close to their bodies. The guys would do similar things in the ring, but mostly they would go out of their way to make conversation and interact with him while naked in the locker room. 

In contrast, whenever he made any unintentional contact with someone he would apologize profusely, especially if it was a woman, and try to escape. The escape attempt usually ended in the person telling him “it's fine” and pulling him close to have more fun bullying him. Because of his nervous energy and timid-ness around anything even slightly sexual he got the nickname HR.

This gym didn't have gendered training, as they believed they were training the members for a real fight. In real fights you don't get the luxury of picking weight class or gender in your opponent. This meant there were lots of male and female interaction in the gym, at least when compared to other gyms, and they were not shy about sharing their relationships, or bodies, with each other.    


Almost daily HR would enter the locker room and hear new stories of some hookup between two members, sometimes even more if they got worked up enough. During breaks, he’d hear the “gossip” (they were speaking clearly out loud and not really trying to hide it) from the women, openly ranking their experiences with other members. When comparing their comments to his single tryst between the sheets it kinda made sense why she didn't want to hang out again.

Hell, even a few times some guys and a handful of women have propositioned HR for an “after hours workout” but he always declined. He rejected the guys because he simply did not swing that way and he denied the women believing that none of the amazons that populated this gym could possibly view him in that way and were only pulling his leg some more. His denial didn't mean they stopped trying. 

He’d gotten cornered many a time by a few women (the main offenders being Allison, Jazmín, Flávia) rubbing his arms or back, saying that they could “teach him a few forms of ground work that only more… experienced members could teach.” and promising they "wouldn't bite… much.” He would politely decline while overstating just how beautiful they were and would be met with faux disappointment, their eyes alight with sly excitement. 

Sometimes he wished there was a real HR so he wouldn't get harassed as much. But as much as it made him uncomfortable, female attention, especially attention from these goddesses, did feel good on some base level. They seemed harmless. Mostly.

HR was pretty weak when he started training, at least weak compared to everyone else. Over the past 4 months he’s gained a decent amount of muscle and drastically improved his fighting technique. Though the technique was due more to his partner and out of necessity.

Lai Chan, an air genasi from a renowned family, trained at this gym. She was a prodigy, learning different fighting styles at alarming speeds and at times giving even the masters trouble. Because of their relative ages, him being nineteen and her being twenty one, and their comparative builds, him being six two, 200lb, her being six three, 205lb they were often paired together for his training whenever she wasn't training with the masters.

They decided that the best way for HR to learn was trial by fire. His trainer said it was akin to “teaching someone to swim by throwing them in the water with a shark.” He had yet to get a win on her, but he at the very least lasts more than 10 seconds against her. His defence is his best asset as he has to try his hardest to stall the inevitable loss against her. His good defence has won him a few wins against other members, even a few older and heavier ones. That's how scary Lai Chan is.

Lai Chan was the exception to the rule in the gym. No one, man nor woman, has had any “after hours sessions” with her. Few have the balls to try and those who did were politely accepted with the most genuine smile they’ve ever seen. After a few dates/hangouts though they couldn't get a read on her and decided to back off. They said that all she wanted to do was spar and train, never even hinting at “better activities.” 

Today HR had one of his “hell days.” His schedule was filled with harsh training, sparring matches with his worst harassers, and to top it all off he had sparring with Lai Chan at the end. 

The training went on as usual but the women treated him extra bad (or well depending on how you view it) today. Purposely using holds that had as much skin to skin contact as possible, letting him escape from holds to prolong the match, pretending to not notice whenever he tapped out, the whole nine yards. Jazmin was even bold enough to gyrate atop of him while straddling him in full mount, giving him an impromptu lap dance. A man can only take so much.

Needless to say he was both physically and emotionally exhausted by the time he got on the mat with Lia Chan, and despite her workload being double his and against better opponents, she barely looked tired. Her long, cloud like hair tied up, her blue skin with a healthy sheen to it, and her patented big smile. He prepared himself for another set of losses.

At least this one wouldn’t sexually assault him. 

Unfortunately the reverse couldn't be said. During their matches he had a moment of weakness. After being climbed on and used by several women that day, Lai Chan was the straw that broke the camel's back.

He let his guard down. Knowing he was in for some teasing whenever he interacted with the older women, he naturally raised his mental and emotional walls when they were around. Lai Chan, being both near his age and the nicest person he’s ever met, didn't have those natural defenses in place. 

He forgot that while she wouldn’t sexually assault him, he would still have plenty of skin to skin contact with the cutest girl he’s ever seen for extended periods of time. During the match he lost himself in the feeling of being manhandled by Lai Chan, feeling strangely safe in her strong arms. Until he felt something strange. 

She had him in a rear naked choke. Luckily he had defended well enough to get an arm in there so that she wasn't cutting off circulation, but the real problem was on his back. As usual her breasts were pressed into it, as he was used to by now, but what was concerning is that he felt two points where he swore swore something hard was poking into him. Makes sense, fighting tends to get the adrenaline going and the body has natural responses. But man was that distracting. 

After escaping the choke he got the advantage for a second and proceeded to get on top of her. Unfazed she quickly folded her body and wrapped her legs around his shoulders and neck, putting him in a triangle hold. Unfortunately as she tightened the hold it forced his head closer and closer to her groin. That's when it happened.

He only lost control for a second, but it was enough. He caught a whiff of Lai Chan’s scent, emanating from her core. Her sweat and natural musk smelling sweet to the hormones that had been building all day under the persistent attacks of the women. He felt the blood rushing to his groin. 

Now he was in a war on two fronts, half his brain focused on fighting Lai Chan and the other fighting his own body to try and stop the inevitable. Every time he told his little soldier to stand down his nose filled with another breath of Lai Chan, reminding the little guy what he was fighting for. 

He ended up losing both fights. After barely escaping an arm bar, which had his arm pressed up against her squishy mounds, a few seconds of grappling ended with them in the worst possible position. Full mount. 

Time slowed down as he realized there was a second pressure on his little man. More than the pressure of it straining against his shorts. A warm pressure. Her position had his dick sliding right up against her crotch. He felt her body tense at the contact.

At the same time they both looked down at the physical connection. Him in horror in her in confusion. He heard from outside of the cage a variety of responses. Mostly it was laughing, but there were scattered jeers and oooo-ing from the spectators. A few of them whistled very suggestively.

After visually confirming the problem they locked eyes for a split second. In that second HR immediately tapped his hand on the ground three times and bucked Lai Chan off of him. The first time he’d ever managed to do that. Didn't have time to celebrate though.

While the bucking worked, it also ground his dick into her crotch a bit in the moment, sending shivers down his spine and causing her to… moan? He looked over to her in confusion. Meeting her eyes he detected a hint of anger rising up behind her confusion. Nah, definitely a noise of disgust. The crowd on the other hand cheered.

He then jumped up and tried to cover himself while he ran to the locker room, feeling many people clap his back along the way. He ignored the hoots and cheers and made it to the locker room. He sat down in front of his locker on the bench and held his head in his hands. 

If this was one of the usual offenders, it would just be another thing to tease him about. Truth be told it wasn't even the first time he’d popped a boner mid match. His abusers were really attractive and good at what they do.

The guilt came from doing it to Lai Chan, one of the few people who hadn’t harassed him. There was no way he could look her in the eye ever again. As if she would talk to him in the first place.

HR decided to spend the last hour of this workout time hiding out in the locker room in shame. When the usual late crowd came in to get cleaned up, they naturally brought up and joked about the “Main event” of the day. The jokes were short lived though, as they quickly noticed that the usual embarrassment and awkwardness of HR had been replaced by depression. 

In a rare moment of sincerity, several of the men try to cheer him up to no avail. They said things like “it happens to the best of us, kid” and “don't think about it too much” but HR simply waved them off, wanting to brood in peace.

Wanting to make extra sure he would be the last one out HR waited 15 more minutes after the last guy left. Eventually the owner came into the locker room and crushed his spirits.

The owner rubbed the back of his neck, looking a bit awkward to be the middleman here.

“Look kid, She’s not leaving until you come out and I can’t close up until you two leave. Wife’s gonna kill me if I come home late again so hurry up and take your lumps.” 

Seeing HR’s blank face fill up with fear, the owner sighs and sits next to the young man. “Listen.” No response. “Look at me, kid.” HR meets his eyes.

“I already know the answer but just to be sure. Did you do it on purpose?”

HR’s eyes went wide. “Of course not!”

“Then you got nothing to worry about. Maybe she’ll take it as a compliment like Allison.” The boy grimaced at the memory. 

“But I-”

“You didn't  _ do _ anything kid. Your body had a natural reaction and things got a bit awkward. Lai Chan’s a good girl. I’m one hundred percent sure if you explain yourself she’ll forgive you.” He clapped HR on the back and stands. “Come on, Wife’s getting angrier by the minute.”

HR packed up his bag and stood to leave. Other people shouldn't have to suffer for his mistakes after all. 

Upon leaving the locker room he is ambushed by Lai Chan, who had been leaning against the wall next to the entrance. She grabs his arm and wordlessly drags him out of the gym and into the street. He goes along willingly, waiting to suffer whatever she had in store, be it harsh words or a beating. 

The night air sharpens his mind, cool and fresh, a stark contrast to the musty room he spent the past hour in. He recovers enough to resist slightly, causing Lai Chan to also stop and turn on him.

Looking at her face HR could only feel fear. It was around 10 pm, while the moon was out, her natural blue skin seemed to absorb all the light it could. The only things he could see clearly were her eye’s. 

Her eyes were intense. She held his gaze, the fire from it singeing what little courage he had just built. HR noticed that she was panting as if she was tired, which was strange because she always seemed to have limitless stamina. 

Lost in her eyes, he was startled when she spoke to him. Her voice was husky, with an animalistic edge to it.

“Why did you stop the fight?”

“Wh-what?”

Lai Chan grabbed him by his shoulders. She was using quite a bit of strength. She put her face barely two inches from his own. He could feel the heat of her panting on his face as he was forced to get a closer look at her eyes.

“Why did you stop the fight? We were having so much fun, then you stopped it!” the edge still there.

He figured she wanted him to admit guilt. “I stopped the fight because… you know. My penis, it was poking into you. Sorry about that by the way! I’m really really sorry and it won't happen again!” 

“But why’d you stop the fight? Doesn’t that happen when guys are having fun? I was having fun too! We were both having fun and feeling good so why’d you stop?” she sounded manic now.

Feeling good? This wasn't the chewing out he was expecting. He thought he’d be beaten up or yelled at for being gross or both. He voices his concern.

“What do you mean feeling good?”

“You know! Feeling good. Like when you fight someone and grapple with them and you just get full of this energy! Then you fight harder and win. It’s super fun and you ruined it. Now I have all this-this energy and I don’t know what to do with it!” Was HR imagining things or did her face somehow get closer?

Something didn't sit right with HR. Of course he knew about adrenaline and it did feel good to win but this sounded like something more. Currently locked in her grip he had no choice but to push forward. He couldn't solve the problem without understanding it first. 

“Sorry I don't understand. Can you describe this feeling for me? Maybe if you tell me I can help.” 

“I just described it. It's like feeling good all over when fighting someone!”

Ok this was going nowhere. He needed to ask leading questions. “So when you have this feeling, you say it is when you are fighting someone right?’

“I said that already, yes.”

“Ok. Does it happen for everyone you fight?”

“No, only some people. No girls but some of the guys feel really good to fight.”

So it was gender based. “Would you say that you like the people that make you feel good to fight?”

Lai Chan lets out an exasperated sigh “Of course I like them, I like everyone in the gym.”   


“No, no. Ok. If you had the choice to talk to let's say Flavia or one of those guys that make you feel good. Which would you choose?”   


She frowns a bit. “I guess I would choose to talk to the guy.” 

It couldn't be. “Ok, this feeling, where would you say it starts?”

Lai Chan takes one hand from his shoulder, and moves it down her abs. She rests it just under the last ab, where her pubic bone met her abdomen. “Right here. Then it spreads everywhere and makes me feel good.”

It must be something else. “And would you say you get this feeling, not just when you fight them but think about fighting them?”

The intensity rises slightly in her eyes. “Yes!”

“And do you have this feeling not just with people in the gym but with some guys you see outside the gym?”

“Yeah, I think about how fun they must be to fight!” 

HR takes a deep breath. “Ok. Going back to the gym. You said there were some guys that gave you this feeling. Who are they?” 

Lai Chan lists off six regulars of the gym. All attractive and fit men in their own right, and people he remembers Lai Chan requesting to fight pretty often. After the sixth name she says “And you.” 

“Me?” She must be pulling his leg, like the others. No way could she like fighting him. He wasn't even a challenge.

“Yeah, you’re my favorite to fight.” Her excitement turns back to anger as she remembers the entire point of this encounter. “And that's why I’m mad that you stopped the fight when it was getting good!”

“Ok. Lai Chan. Just a few more questions.” he said, trying to distract her again.

“When you get this feeling while not at the gym, what do you do?” 

“I go home and work out until it goes away.” 

She what? “You do that every single time? Nothing else?”

“No? What else would I do?” 

“What do you do when you have it at the gym, after you fight the person?”

“Usually I fight them then use that energy to train harder.”

“So every time you … feel good, you train?”

“Yes.” So that explains her rapid growth and killer shape. 

Time to make absolutely sure his hypothesis was correct. “Lai Chan this is going to be a really personal question but I need to ask it to help you. You’ll answer it, right?” She nods. “Ok. When you get this feeling, in your gut, does your, um,” he hesitates a bit but her questioning eyes makes him push on. “Does your vagina get wet?”   


“Yes!” Lai Chan gripped him tighter. “Wait, how come you know that?”

In for a penny, in for a pound. “Well. Like you said earlier, when a man’s … penis gets hard, it means he’s feeling the same, or at least a very similar, feeling.” 

“So you feel the same way I do!” The grip turns into a tight hug. Feeling her body up against his again, smelling her again, he couldn't suppress another erection. 

Feeling him press up against her thigh she breaks the hug to look down and stare at his penis. “Look, it's up again!” she meets his eyes again. The same intensity from before doubled in her gaze. “That means you want to fight right? Let's go back to my place and fight!” 

Lai Chan attempts to drag HR further down the street but once again he resists. 

“Lai Chan, I have some more questions and I think you need to hear them.”

Lai Chan continues to try to drag HR down the street. “Fine but we are fighting afterwards. Can we at least go home first? It's cold out here.”

She was right. She had been close to him during their talk that he could feel her body heat and for what was missing his own embarrassment provided the heat on his skin. Now that she was a foot or so away, pulling on his arm he was able to feel the cool nip of the wind. 

He agreed, letting her lead him back to her estate in the rich side of town. Coming from a lower middle class family himself, HR could not even believe how big some of these houses were. 

When entering the home, after being stared down by several guards, they went past a few of her sisters who seemed to be waiting for her. She breezed past them, dragging him along, simply telling them that they were going to fight in her room. HR doubts that they even heard her, their full attention on the stranger that their sister brought home. 

Lai Chan leads HR deep into the house, past several obviously vacant rooms. Was this a house or a hotel? When they got to her room he couldn't believe his eyes. Her room looked just as well, if not better, equipped than the gym, big enough to have a whole ring in it. Looking closely he noticed that her room was actually several rooms with the walls knocked out of them to make them into one giant room. 

Seemingly forgetting the agreement, Lai Chan immediately heads over to the ring with barely contained excitement. HR dropped his bag near the door and instead sat on the edge of her bed, noticing there weren't any chairs in the room and workout benches were not really the most comfortable seats. 

Lai Chan remembers that there are more questions and plopped down on the bed next to HR, shoulders and hips touching. HR tensed up at the casual contact.

Deciding to speak first HR resumes his questioning. “Ok, so Lai Chan. we established that you have certain men that you like to fight right? And other men that you would like to fight. It feels really good to touch them and when you think about fighting them your…” He hesitates, still not comfortable talking like this. “Vagina gets wet. That's everything right?”

“Yes! Can we fight now?” her impatience causing her to bounce her leg, adding extra stimulation to HR.

Here goes nothing. “Lai Chan that's not wanting to fight someone. That's being attracted to someone.” 

“Attracted how?” she ponders his words for a second. “You mean like falling in love!?” 

She can't possibly be this naïve. “No, no, not love. It’s a physical feeling, called being aroused. Like being hungry or sleepy. It's completely natural to feel that way for someone you are physically attracted to.” Lai Chan nods along, seeming to understand the gist of his words.

“So when my body feels like this, I’m aroused?”

“Yes, exactly.” He can't believe he’s having “the talk” with a woman two years his senior.

“Ok Lai Chan, I need you to answer me truthfully. Earlier when we were sparring, were you aroused?”

“Yes! I am right now too, so hurry up and finish so we can fight.”

“Well you just answered my next question.” He looked her in her eyes. Wait didn’t she say that she works out to get rid of the feeling? 

“Lai Chan, do you know what masturbation is?” 

She groaned, obviously impatient with all the questioning. “No, I don’t.”

Holy Shit. “Ok Lai Chan, I need you to pay attention. So what you are feeling right now is arousal. And I assume that whenever you work out while feeling this way, it eventually goes away but it never feels truly… resolved, right?”

“Yeah, I guess that's true.”

Wait maybe he was getting ahead of himself. “You know what sex is right?”

“Of course I know what sex is. Boys stick their penis in a vagina then a baby comes out nine months later.”

Isn't this girl older than him? “Ok Lai Chan, well, when you feel this… arousal there are usually three ways to deal with it. This first is waiting for it to go away, like you've been doing. The second is sex and the third masturbation. Masturbation is kinda like sex but you do it alone.”

“But how can I have sex alone without a penis?” The innocence in her voice as she said that caused him to chuckle. “Hey! I'm serious.”

“Ok. Ok. Have you ever been intimate with anyone before?” 

“You mean like kissing and all that stuff? No, you’re supposed to do that with your boyfriend but I’ve never had one. I don't even know how to get one.”

If only she knew that she had every guy in that gym wrapped around her finger already. Or better yet maybe she didn't need to know. Maybe this would be their little secret. She did say that he was her favorite.

“Ok Lai Chan, I'm gonna try something, I need you to trust me.”   


“Ok.”

He turned his upper body to fully face her. He then grabbed and held one of her hands and put his face next to hers, close enough that they could feel each other’s breath. He felt her breath quicken and reached up to brush some hair out of her face.

“How do you feel right now?”   


“I feel like my heart is going to explode out of my chest. Can we pleeeeease fight now?”

Here goes nothing. “I got something better than a fight” 

“Impos-” She was interrupted as he kissed her. The shock seemed to overload her consciousness but her body knew what to do on instinct. She readily and eagerly returned the kiss. 

She pressed her body up against his, trying to gain as much pleasure from the interaction as it could.

Eventually HR had to separate them, Grabbing her shoulders and pushing her off of him. Her anger was immediate. “Why’d you stop again!? You keep making me feel good then stopping mid way!” 

“Listen, I’m sorry but trust me, there are much better things than just making out.”

At this her excitement ascended to even further heights. “Like what? Tell me, tell me!” 

“Well, when I said there are three ways to solve this problem, I may have been slightly wrong. There are plenty of in-between things two people can do that are not officially ‘sex.’ But they still feel very good and will help you relieve that pressure.”

“Hurry up and tell me!”

“I’ll do you one better. I’ll show you. But first I need you to get undressed for me.”   


For the first time since all of this began Lai Chan seemed skeptical. “My sisters told me not to get naked for just anyone who asks.”  
Shit, is she twenty one or eight? “I’m not just anyone, am I Lai Chan?” Gods that sounded cheesy.

An obvious battle played out across her face. The rules her family instilled in her and the raging storm of arousal within. 

“Fine, but I better not regret this.”

“Trust me, you won't.” Big talk for a guy who had very limited sexual experience.

Without any grace or attempts to be sexy Lai Chan stood and disrobed. She pulled the sports bra over her head, revealing her breasts and their hard nubs. She then pulled both her shorts and pnaties down in one smooth motion and stepped out of them. She was fully nude in under ten seconds. She stood in front of him, hand on her hips in all her naked glory. It was better than he could even imagine.

It may not have been the slow, sexy motions he had in his dreams, but the sheer confidence of her movements more than enough made up for it. He noticed a slick sheen on her bald pussy. She noticed him looking and got slightly bashful, though not for the reason he expected.

“I know others have hair down there but we have to cut off most of my hair in order to make weight sometimes.” she grabs and holds the cloudlike braid to the side of her head. “I had to fight to keep this much.”

HR barely heard her. Still taking in her body his eyes traced the path of the natural tattoos on her skin. Genasi were always exotic to the elf but right now she was perfect. The tattoos having added depth and textures they curved around her toned body. She had plenty of muscle yet still had some fat in all the right places. He was in awe. 

Noticing his staring she struck several poses and flexed her muscles. She worked very hard for her body and was proud of it. Not an ounce of shame in her. 

Eventually though, Lai Chan waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention. “Hello? What now?” With extreme effort HR tore his eyes off her body, raising it to meet her gaze again. Right, he was in control here. Time to act like it.

He stood up and walked over to Lai Chan surprising her with another kiss. This one he made sure to keep brief, not sure he could hold himself back if it went on any longer. This was about her, not him.

The kiss had the desired effect and made her much more docile. She practically melted in his arms. He led her over to the bed and laid her down gently. Once they were situated on the bed, her on her back and him lying to her side, he gave her one last kiss before speaking to her again. 

“Ok, if we are gonna do this I need to set some ground rules.”

“Rules?” Her voice was very husky. He could tell she was close to snapping, and with as little knowledge as she had about sex, that could spell disaster for both of them. He wanted to make her first sexual encounter as special as possible.

“Yes rules. I need you to trust me, and I need you to follow these rules. Can you do that for me?”

She swallowed hard and nodded.

“Ok. Rule one, if anything hurts or makes you feel uncomfortable, physically or if you simply don't want to do it, tell me and I’ll stop. This ends when you want it to end and not a second later.”

She nodded again.

“Two. I need you to let me take control. Just lay back and try to enjoy it as much as possible. This is all for you.”

She nodded again, then voiced a question of her own. “Are we about to have sex?”

Gods he wished. “No, no. I'm going to teach you how to masturbate. If you like it then we can discuss sex next time.” He hoped with all his heart there would be a next time. 

“How can you teach me how to masturbate? Don't I have to do it?”

“Well, I'm going to do some things to you, then you can do those same things to yourself later. I can’t imagine how wound up you are after over twenty years of not cumming once.”

“Cumming?”

“We’ll get to that. Rule three. Tell me what feels good for you. Every person is different and likes different things. Since we are both going in blind here I need you to tell me what feels good.”

“Ok. I will.” She sounded nervous. Only now did she seem to at least partially understand the gravity of the situation. Her body was laid bare to another person and she just gave him permission to touch her in any way he wanted. Even the proud and confident Lai Chan, undefeated in the ring, was nervous at that aspect. She was always the one in control, in or out of the ring. 

And only now did HR realize the situation he himself was in. He had the cutest girl ever offering herself up to him on a silver platter. Any guy would jump on the opportunity and skip straight to sex, and he honestly couldn't blame them. But he realized in their talks that she had absolutely no knowledge of anything sexual. She couldn't even tell the difference between arousal and excitement. He would be violating his own namesake if he did anything uncouth to this poor girl during her (albeit late) sexual awakening. He liked to believe he was a nicer guy than that.

He was used to her excitement, she’s a very excitable girl. What wasn't used to was the nervousness of her features. She looked so vulnerable on the bed, and it drove him crazy. But he held back, partly because of his conscience but equally because of his ego. This was the same girl who dominated him on the mat for the past five months with absolute confidence and ease. She even went as far to explain what she was doing to him and going to do to him while she did it. Now the tables were turned. He was the experienced one (when you compare his limited experience to her zero this was technically true) and she was the student. He wanted to savor the feeling of being in control for as long as possible.

HR then realized he might not be up to the task. But what if he did it wrong? What if he ruins her first sexual experience? What if she tells everyone at the gym and he gets kicked out? What if- He was snapped out of his tailspin because he met her eyes again. They had a need in them. A silent plea for something, anything to happen or else she was gonna burst. What kind of guy would he be to keep her waiting any longer? Worrying about it wont get either of them anywhere, time to live in the moment.

-Flashback end-

He swallows hard. “I’m gonna start now. Ok?”

She nods. “Ok.” her voice barely above a whisper. 

Unable to resist himself he leans over again and kisses her while one hand grabs the back of her head. He feels her reach out to pull him closer but he grabs her wrist and places it back down beside her. He breaks the kiss to look into her eyes.

“Remember rule two?”

Embarrassed, she nods

“Good. So first, what you wanna do is get into the mood. Of course we both know that you are currently in the mood but just to make sure you understand we will go over it.”

“Typically, you want some light touches on areas that feel good. For example.” With one hand he slowly pats her head, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. With his other he slowly reaches out and drags his fingertips along her abs. 

He jumps a bit when her body tenses and she starts laughing very loudly. “That tickles!”

“Sorry, sorry. Maybe I went too light. Lets try that again.” This time he puts more pressure on his hand, this time slightly keading the muscles instead of grazing them. He feels them tense and relax repeatedly under his touch. “How’s this feel?”

“Mmmm” she gives a little moan “Good? It feels different. Not like when someone asks to touch my abs normally. It makes the feeling stronger.”

“That's a good sign. Lets keep going. Next you wanna touch some erogenous zones.”   


“Ero-what zones?”

“Places that make you feel really good. Usually for women some of the common ones are…” Here's to hoping those locker room guys were not just all talk. Reciting what he could remember he reaches with the hand cradling her head and starts touching her earlobe. This action gets a more audible moan. He leans in close so she can feel his breath on her ear. “The ears…” he feels her shudder against him. His other hand slides up her abdomen and cups a breast. A breath catches in her throat as he starts massaging the mammary. “the breasts…” Feeling emboldened by her reactions he leans down past the ear and gives her collar bone a lick, savoring the taste of her sweat. “The neck…” The hand on the breast goes down to her legs, kneading her thigh muscles “the legs… and last but not least,” He reaches under her to give her bottom a squeeze. She jumps at the sensation. “And the ass.” 

“You got all that?”

She looks as if she barely understands him. She melts into the bed under his assault on her body. She gives a barely perceptible nod. She’s too adorable not to be teased.

“That wasn't too convincing. Lets go over it again to make sure.” He repeats the process again, this time putting more pressure in his hands. 

This was almost as good as getting off himself. One arm cradling her against him while the other touched her all over. He feels her tense and relax against him, trying her hardest to suppress her moans. So damned cute. 

A few times swore he heard some deep rumbling but that must just be his imagination. The blood in his ears or something.

After a few more minutes of this Lai Chan breaks the second rule again. Grabbing HR’s arm to stop his actions, “You said this was supposed to help! It just feels stronger now!” her voice desperate for some kind of release. 

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just you’re so cute I couldn't help it.”

What’s this? Did she just blush? Turning her head away from HR. “Stop that.” 

“Stop what?” he grins. “Calling you cute?”    


“Yes… that.”

Recognizing the goldmine presented to him, he pulls her closer to him. Her head still turned, he can only see the blush on her cheek. 

“But why? You’re cute Lai Chan.” She shudders. “Super cute. The cutest.” 

“Stop it.” 

“Why would someone so cute not want to be called cute? How can I just sit by and not tell her that she’s cute.”

She mumbles something too quiet to hear.

“What was that, cutie?”

“I said rule one! Stop it. Please. I’m not cute.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Cause I'm all muscles and can fight well. I'm not girly at all. I'm not cute or pretty or anything. I’m just strong.” This problem needed to be addressed.   


“Look at me Lai Chan.” he scolds. She keeps her head turned. “Look.” her head stays put. Gently, he reaches over and cups her chin, turning her head toward him and meeting her gaze. 

“I mean it Lai Chan. You are cute. You are a pretty, sexy, cute, hot, attractive woman. Having muscles or being strong does not negate any of that.” 

After a moment she looks away again with a sigh. “Stop lying. You said you would help me get rid of this feeling but all you do is make it worse. And now you are saying all these nice things about me that aren't true.” 

“Listen, if it really bothers you that much I’ll stop. Just say the word.” he leaves her ample time to respond but he doesn't get one. “That's what I thought…” he leans in close to her ear. “cutie.” Another shiver. 

“Anyway it's time for the main event so pay attention.” Lai Chan turns back to face him. “Once you are properly riled up, then you are gonna want to touch yourself.” 

“Like what you just did? That only made it worse.”

“No not like that. When I say touch yourself I meant your vagina.” 

“But why would I touch that? It's dirty.”

“Its the most important spot for both sex and masturbation. You don't want to feel like this forever do you?”    


“No!”

“Then we have to touch it. Don't worry, I got you. Remember the rules and trust me.” He resumes rubbing her head while his other hand travels down her body. He gets stopped by her legs tightly closed together.    


“I need you to open your legs Lai chan.”

“Are you sure we have to do this?”

“Yes. It’ll feel really good.”

After a moment of hesitation she spreads her legs, allowing his hand to reach its goal. 

“Ok well this is your vagina, obviously. From what I remember there are a few parts that feel really good to touch.” She gasps when his hand finally makes contact with her most private place. 

“Wow, you are really wet.” His fingers slide effortlessly across her slick skin. “Anyway this part on the outside is a good place to start.” Rubs his fingers over her vagina. Kneading into the soft flesh. 

“Some girls can feel really good from just touching this part alone.” He does it for a few seconds, reveling in the feeling of her clinging to him in pleasure.

“And this is the most important part.” she slides his fingers up towards the top of her vagina, searching for her little nub. When he finds it he gives it a gentle nudge.

She lets out a moan, too surprised by the sensation to try to suppress it. With the moan came another, unmistakable sound. Thunder. Looks like her genasi bloodline gave her more than cloud hair and blue skin.

Lai Chan quickly covers her mouth, looking at HR with wide eyes. “Sorry!”

Her cuteness was downright diabolical. HR wanted to hear more. “Don’t be. Relax and enjoy it. If that happens again, then it happens. What matters most is that you feel good.” He moves her hands away from her mouth. She nods again. HR returns to his work with more fervor. At first he wanted to make her scream and moan, but this was much, much better. 

This goes on for several minutes. HR experimented by touching different parts of her vagina in different ways he had heard vaguely described in the locker room. Harder and softer. Faster and slower. He showered her in compliments. She might not want to admit that she liked them but her body was honest. He overheard from the women that sex was mental as much as physical. They needed to feel special. His second hand rubbed her all over, looking for more erogenous zones. 

He didn't even have to use rule three, he got his answers because whenever he did something right he was rewarded by another moan and thunderclap. She had started thrusting her hips slightly, trying to get as much feeling from his fingers as possible. He never went inside though, sticking to the clit and rubbing her labia. 

He could tell she was getting close, the time between thunderclaps became shorter and shorter. He slows down his motions, rubbing small circles around her clit, not enough to get her there but enough to keep the pleasure stable.

For the past few minutes her eyes had been closed, losing herself to the sensations HR was giving her. When he started slowing down she opened them, looking to him with a look of betrayal and desperation. 

“Why’d you stop?” whined. Her voice carrying a low rumble behind it.

“Remember that cumming thing I mentioned earlier?” She nodded, desperate for him to get back to fingering her properly. “I think you are getting close to doing that. Do you feel that knot in your stomach, like something is about to break?” he speeds up his rubbing for a second before slowing back down, drawing another thunderclap from her. 

“Yes, yes, please just keep going.”

“That means you are about to cum. When you do things are going to get pretty intense but don't worry. I’ll be right here next to you the entire time. Don't try to fight it, Ok?”

More desperate nodding. Time to finish this. He held her closer to his body, wanting to feel the moment she went over. He put his hand into high gear, massaging her clit relentlessly.

Her moans got loader and loader until the moment came. He heard her suck in a breath and go completely slack. He didn't slow down his hand at all. Having heard from his gym pals that this makes it better he decided to try it.

He leans into her ear, his lips grazing it and whispers. “Cum for me.”

That's exactly what she did. He felt all of her tense up against him. Then that tension exploded out of her. Her body convulsed while she let out an ear piercing scream that he was sure at least half the house heard. And if they didn't hear the scream they for sure heard the thunderclap. Ignoring the ringing in his ears he kept up his motions, having heard that it feels better if you continue all the way through. 

As she settled down, he slowed his hand until it stopped. Removing his hand from her crotch, he was shocked to see just how wet it was. Not finding a rag or anything available, he felt a bit guilty as he wiped it clean on the sheets. 

“So… how was it?” His question falls on deft ears as he notices the soft rise and fall of her chest. Poor girl was so pent up she was already sleeping. 

HR gently moved her under the covers and tucked her in, taking great care to not wake her, though he doubted he could with how deep she seemed to be sleeping. 

Just as he finished up he heard knocking on the door. Fuck. He stalls for a bit, trying to find a way out of this situation. On the second round of knocking he figured that delaying would only make the problem worse. He walks over to the door and opens it.

“Um, Hello.”

He was met with her entire family and quite a few guards on the other side of the door. After confirming the safety of her daughter, the mother sends the family away because they were “scaring the poor boy.”

She walked HR to the front gate, all the while he apologized profusely. Once they got to the gate she simply looked at him and asked “Do you really regret what you did?” 

He couldn't bring himself to confirm it.

“Exactly. I’m not naïve, both of you are young and had some fun. As long as you don't hurt her it's none of my business. Good night, Hilbane.” 

“How do you know my name?”

“She talks about you all the time. I hear you are improving pretty quickly, keep it up.” Her eyes travel down his body before going back up. “Also you might want to cover that up.” Meng Wei gives the boy a wink and turns back to her home. 

HR looked down and noticed that he had a steel rod in his shorts. Had he really met her family for the first time pitching the biggest tent in his life?

He awkwardly shuffled home, unsuccessful in his attempts to get rid of it. 


	2. Chapter 2: Spotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of chapter 1 HR tries to continue his normal gym life. Unfortunately he has to deal with prying eyes and an over excitable Lai Chan. The people of the gym are on to him and she isn't making life any easier with her clinging to him. Everything goes smoothly until the feeling comes back up.

HR took a day off from the gym for a “medical concern.” He technically didn't lie. Ever since he woke up he suffered from what could only be described as “prolonged swelling of the groin.” He tried everything he could to satiate the beast, but whenever he thought back to the prior day his little man rose from the ashes like a phoenix.

Besides, no way he would get caught with a boner two days in a row. The ladies were likely to maul him if he didn't die of embarrassment first. Yeah, today was a sit around and tame the dragon kind of day.

The next day HR walked into the gym with his head held high. He learned early that if he showed any kind of weakness the vultures would pounce. Just pretend like he didnt pop a boner mid match with Lai Chan and hopefully they wouldn't bring it up.

The plan failed before it began. He made it all of 4 steps into the gym before hearing a familiar voice yell “Hilbane!” and getting tackled to the ground.

Thankfully he “took care” of himself so much last night that his little buddy couldn't stand even if he wanted to, otherwise he’d be saluting the sun again at familiar sight before him.. 

It was Lai Chan, excited as always. She was sitting on top of him, straddling him, with her usual big smile. “Where were you yesterday!?” She looked like a puppy who’s owner had been away for an hour.

“I was out sick. Had some real bad swelling and now some minor bruising. I’m fine though.” That was technically the truth.

“You're hurt? Where!?” Lai Chan immediately started checking him for signs of damage, even going as far as to lift his shirt to check.

Before he could fight her off, or at least attempt to given their sparring record, the owner walked up and hit Lai Chan in the back of the head with a folded towel. 

“Ow!”

He looked at the two of them with as stern as a face he could muster but HR saw some enjoyment in his eyes. “If you two wanna fool around, do it outside of my gym.” HR hears a couple of snickers and realizes the situation. The entire gym had ground to a halt to watch the scene those two were making. HR was suddenly a lot more conscious of the fact that Lai Chan was still straddling him in the middle of the walkway.

Lai Chan climbed off him in order to argue with the owner about how much that towel hurt and HR took the chance to try to sneak away to the locker room to get changed. 

He flinched as he heard the owner turn his voice towards him. “Don’t think I didn’t hear what you said HR. If you’re hurt go home!”

“I’m fine sir, honest. I spent all of yesterday healing up and I feel good as new.” He offered a weak smile, hoping to get the attention back off of him again. He hoped no one asked him exactly where he was bruised.

The owner considered him for a long moment. “Fine you can train. But Lai Chan is spotting you today.” 

Lai Chan’s face went from annoyed to excited in an instant. “Yay!”

“What!? Why? Shouldn't she be training with the others?” HR was a bit skeptical. The owner was usually one of the nicer people but it wasn't unheard of for him to get in on the action every once and awhile. Maybe he thought to torture HR with a full day with Lai Chan to force another boner out of him. Maybe some of the others put him up to it, they seemed to be enjoying this turn of events.

“Because she kept asking for you all day yesterday and it's annoying.” She what? “Also because she can lift more than you and can save you from yourself should you actually be hurt.” That one got a laugh.

Not seeing a way out of it HR begrudgingly accepted and began walking towards the locker rooms. He stopped when he realized Lai Chan was walking right behind him.   
“What are you doing?”

“I'm following you like the coach said!”

“You know I'm going into the locker room right?”   


“Yeah, I’m coming with.”

She can't be serious. “The  _ guy’s _ locker room, Lai Chan.”

“I know that. Coach said I have to stay with you today.”

For the love of, “Lai Chan you are not going in there with me.”

“Why not?” she pondered her own question for a second before looking back at HR with an accusatory gaze. “Are you keeping  _ boy _ secrets in there? I wanna see!” Where did she even get that idea from? 

HR sighs. “There are no ‘boy secrets’ in there Lai Chan. Just lots, and lots...” he pauses with a thousand yard stare for a second before recovering. “And lots of naked guys in there.”

“I’m fine with that. I used to bath with my brother and nephew all the time!”

“How old were you when this happened?”  
“Well mom made Pierre and me stop when we were like, 4 or 5. And Dai Lee made me stop with Jin 3 years ago.” 

“You, your brother, and Jin were kids, Lai Chan. These are full grown, adult men. You’re not coming in with me.” HR put some force in his voice, hoping his bark would be enough to sway her. Everyone knew her bite was stronger.

Thankfully Lai Chan wasn’t as aggressive outside the ring as she was in it. She switched tactics, begging like a spoiled child. HR held firm on his stance and eventually convinced her to go set up his weights for training when he got out. 

After confirming that she was really going to go and not try to follow him, he restarted his walk to the land of naked men. He steeled his mind for what he was about to see. This was his downfall. 

He was so focused on ignoring penis that he didn’t notice the three women forming around him. That day off caused his natural defenses to wane.

With surprisingly practiced motions two of them restrained his arms while the third covered his mouth with her hand, her other hand giving him the “shhhh” motion. He was then quickly ushered into the women's locker room then quickly rushed into the shower section. They dragged him into the stall in the back. 

The first thing HR noticed when he was kidnapped was the smell. While it still smelled of sweat and musk, he somehow found it sweeter. Definitely more enjoyable than the guy’s side. After the shock subsided he recognized the three women who had forced him in there in the first place.

Holding his left arm was Allison, the tall dark elf pressing herself unnecessarily close to the boy. Being another elf, he could guess her age but not really pin it down. Given her slightly mature face, hints of laughing lines and such, he could ballpark her to be around three hundred and fifty to four hundred. That's a few decades younger than his mom. 

Her body on the other hand was a few centuries younger. The amount of tone and definition on her body were obvious signs of decades if not at least a century of hard and specific workouts. The amount of dark grey skin showing outside of her sports bra and short shorts made sure everyone could appreciate her hard work.

Currently HR’s arm was nestled nicely between her ample bosom, his hand resting dangerously close to her pelvis, the back of it resting on her lower two abs. She was more clutching his arm than restraining it. She cradled his head affectionately against her chest.

Compared to the other two she was definitely the “nicest.” If being the most gentle with her advances could count as nice.

His right arm, being gripped tightly in a proper restraint, was held by Flavia. The asimar, who based on what he’s deduced is in her late twenties or early thirties, wore her usual skin tight leggings that showed off all of her (her words) “ass-sets.” She wasn't as tall as Allison, but what she lacked in height she more than made up for in sheer confidence. 

Years of squats and leg presses and all other forms of thigh, glute, and calf exercises has left her lower body built as if crafted by Sune (goddess of beauty) herself. Thick calf muscles, toned thighs and (her words again) “an ass so fat that hippos would be jealous” are the pride and joy of this woman. 

There was an unspoken game played in the gym centered around her. The rules were simple, members would try to sneak glances at her bottom and she would try to catch them. A game of cat and mouse where everybody wins.

In front of HR, with her hand still covering his mouth, was Jazmin. She was the youngest, at twenty six, and most aggressive of the bunch. The pale skinned human had joined the gym shortly after HR, her curly, fire red hair attracting the attention of everyone the moment she first entered. She was already a bombshell of a lady, looking only to get slightly more toned for a modeling gig. She quickly fell in love with the place, seeing it as more of a resource for entertainment than a place to better herself. Though he has heard some stories of her flings with other members, she has made it loud and clear that her favorite activity was toying with HR, whittling him down until he eventually caved and gave her what "they both wanted”. 

Seeing the evil glint in her green eyes and her smirk that oozed bad intentions HR figured the day he feared had come. That she was tired of waiting and had finally come to take what was hers. Based on what he’d heard, men and women bigger and more capable than he had trouble keeping up with her in bed. She’d eat him alive.

HR quickly scanned the already cramped stall. Even if he could beat any of them one on one, and that was only sometimes, the three of them together were insurmountable. He ran through all of his possible actions and each one came up worse than the last. HR saw no choice but to accept his fate.

Honestly, was it really that bad? There were worse ways to go. Death by snu snu with three lovely women has to be a top 10 way to die. 

Wait, no. He doesn’t have nearly enough experience to make that go even remotely well, at least for them. He needed to get out of this. Maybe if he calmly and confidently presented his arguments, he could talk his way out of it.

Instead what he got as a nervous rant pleading for his life. The second Jazmin removed her hand he started. “Listen guy-LADIES, ladies, as always, I’m flattered. Really, I am. You are all very beautiful and any man would die to be in the position I’m in and personally I think it would be better for e-everyone here if that other guy did take my place. I-I mean listen you don't want me, I’ve only had sex once and I'm pretty sure she didn't enjoy it-you probably wouldn't like it either. I wouldn't want to waste your time- I'm-just some kid, there must be - mfph” To shut him up Allison shoved his head further into her breasts, gently smothering him.

“It's Ok HR,” She gently rubbed the back of his head and he melted. “When the time comes I’ll teach you everything you need to know. Just make sure you pay attention so you can learn properly.” Maybe everything would be fine. He felt so safe and loved. Gods she smelled nic- now was not the time for this. She almost got him.

Allison was different than most drow. Instead of the usual demanding and dominant attitude expected of drow women she was more caring and subservient. Her wide hips and large breasts only add to the loving, motherly persona she displays. All the stories he’d heard about her had been more sensual and slow than the much more common “rigorous training” other members liked to have. 

HR fought against his need to be loved and freed his head from it’s pillowy prison. The other two laughed at him while he regained his composure.

Jazmin was the first to address him. She smiled at him. “Relax HR, We’re not here to ‘get you’ or anything. At least not right now.” She used air quotations for emphasis. Then her smile became more sinister. “Besides,  _ when _ I get you, I’m sure as hell not sharing.” She leaned in and gave his cheek a long lick. Her voice lowered, almost a predatory growl. “You’ll be all mine until I’m done with you.” HR shivered. Mostly out of fear.

HR swallowed hard. “The-then why am I here?”

Flavia tightened her hold slightly, enough to cause discomfort. “We got some questions to ask you and you’re gonna answer them truthfully. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am.”

She put on a pouty face and whined, “Come on HR. We’ve known each other for a while now.” She pushed modest bust up against him, HR now fully sandwiched between her and Allison. She looked up at him and gave him puppy dog eyes “Call me Flavia, would you?”

HR was once again glad his little guy was on vacation, otherwise he would have probably clocked in right about now. 

“Ladies!” Jazmin barked and got everyone’s attention. “As fun as it is to bully him, let's stick to the task at hand. If we keep him any longer Lai Chan might go looking for him.”

She turned her attention back to HR. “So, Hilbane, you and her fucking?”

What? “What?”

“Are you and our little prodigy bumping uglies between the sheets?” Did she tell them? If so, how much? 

“No! No, I would never! She’s rich and famous and I'm just a nobody who goes to her gym.” Ouch, that hurt to say out loud.

“Then what happened between you two? Yesterday she came in acting all weird. Like she was calmer yet also more excited, hard to explain. She ran through the trainers like they were nothing! We’ve never seen her perform so well. And all the while she kept asking where you were.”

Gods damn it Lai Chan. “Look, I don’t know what happened.”

Flavia tightened her grip. “According to the owner, you left with her the night before.” Damn him. “And we aren't dumb HR. She was positively  _ glowing. _ The only reason a woman acts like that is when she gets fucked right and proper.”

They had him. He might as well come clean now. But if he did then that would cause problems. They for sure would tell everyone else. Rumors would spread and not only affect her but possibly her family. The press looked for any bit of gossip about them. He couldn't do that to Lai Chan. Imagine the damage it would do if her first sexual experience was on the front page news. Whatever happened to him, she was a nice girl and didn't deserve any of that.

HR prepared for the worst. He puffed out his chest and looked Jazmin in the eye, a feat he could only rarely do, lest he become the target of her aggression. “Yes I left the gym with Lai Chan that night but no, we are not having relations with one another. I would request that you respect both her and my privacy and not ask any further questions.” He closed his eyes and awaited punishment but none came.

“Damn. Would you look at that? Little guy actually grew some balls.” Jazmin seemed impressed.

That earned him more head rubs from Allison. “I for one think it's a good thing. You two are always so mean to him.” 

“He won't get any better if you keep coddling him.” Flavia didn't buy the act. Bet he’s still a total bottom.” She jostled his arm a bit to get his attention. “Think you can keep that attitude in the sack ‘big man?’”

Jazmin just inspected his face for a moment, silently interrogating him. After a while she seemed to come up with a conclusion. “Fine we’ll stop, for now. Besides, I like my men with a little fight in them, it's more fun to break them in that way” Jazmin squeezed by him to get to the outside of the stall. As she moved past she put her lips against his ear and whispered. “Just make sure that little girl knows that she’s only borrowing you. This,” HR flinched as she grabbed a handful of his junk and gave a little squeeze. “Belongs to  _ me _ .”

As Jazmin walked back to the main locker room Flavia walked behind her. “You mean belongs to  _ us. _ Right?”

“Yeah, sure.”

HR let loose a deep sigh of relief. He was safe. For now. They finally left him alone, or he would be alone if not for Allison still clinging to his side.

“Oh no! She didn't hurt you did she?” The genuine concern in her voice confused HR. Usually she would do something sexual in the guise of “helping him out.” Currently she was patting his groin, checking it for damage.

“It’s fine really.”

“No it's not, she shouldn't have done that!” She sounded genuinely a little angry. 

“Honest, I-”   


Her voice became breathy. “Here,” he noticed that her patting had turned into gentle rubbing. She started lowering her body. “Let mommy kiss it better.”

There it is.

HR was paralyzed with indecision. Part of him was telling him to let it happen and another part was telling him that he had to go meet Lai Chan outside. 

Luckily the decision was made for him as after she hooked her thumbs in his pants but before she could pull them down they heard Flavia call out for her. The woman stood up, pouting as she walked away from her catch. 

HR continued to stand there, stunned until he too was called out by Flavia. “If you want to get caught peeping in the women’s shower’s that's fine and all. But if you don't, I suggest you leave before anyone comes in and sees you.” That got him moving. 

After making sure the coast was clear for him, Flavia let him sneak out of the women’s locker room, though not without a parting squeeze of his ass. 

He quickly went into the men’s side and changed as fast as possible, knowing damn well that if he took any longer there was a legitimate chance Lai Chan would get bored and follow him in there.

When he exited the locker room he was met with a regime that seemed to suggest that Lai Chan had forgotten he was “injured.” She had prepared sets of weights that were tough for him to complete even at full strength. She apologized and said that she was just giving him her normal for a light workout. Gods the girl was a monster. Then he blushed a little as he remembered why she was so fit in the first place.

The rest of the session went along as normal as it could have gone with Lai Chan hounding him. They chatted a lot, talking about different things such as her upcoming match and if he was thinking about fighting professionally. It was honestly pretty enjoyable. He never had many chances to just talk to her off the mat. It’s amazing how enjoyable talking to someone can be when they aren't trying to forcibly bend your body in ways it shouldn't.

The only problem was that he noticed three women were watching them like hawks, but he tried to ignore it as best he could. That was until he noticed Lai Chan get less talkative and more distracted. She started staring off into space or sometimes just at him with a blank expression.

He finally spoke up when she seemed to be ignoring her job at spotting him on the bench press. He racked the weights and stood up, waving his hand in front of her. “Hey Lai Chan. You good? Kinda spacing out on me.”

She jumped at his hand and quickly glanced at his face before looking away, face flushed. Gods please don't let her be sick. She had title defense coming up and it was too late now to reschedule. HR reached up and put a hand to her forehead, it was hot. “We have to tell the coach, you can’t fight in this conditions.” He turned to go find her lead trainer.

She grabbed his arm, stopping him and causing him to turn back towards her. “No!” her outburst caused a few heads to turn their way. She realized and lowered her voice. “I’m fine. Really.”

“Lai Chan, you’re burning up. It could be a fever.”

“Its-its not a fever. It's just… come with me.” She pulled over to a corner of the gym no one was using. HR felt the eyes on his back as she dragged him. “I’m not sick.”   


“Then what is it? And why’d you drag me over here?”

Lai Chan looked flustered, a rare occurrence in the gym. She leaned in close and whispered into his ear. “Th-The feeling’s back” 

Oh.

“Well can't you just, wait till you get home and masturbate?” HR also began whispering, which he knew would only draw more attention to them but he couldn't exactly talk about this out loud.

“But it's super bad. And I still don't know how to masturbate.”

“Lai Chan, that's the whole reason I went to your place last time. Just… do what I did to you but to yourself.” 

“But what if i don't do it right? Can’t you come and like… I don't know, spot me or something?”

Was she actually asking him to watch her masturbate? “Lai Chan you do realize that masturbation is usually something done alone right?” 

“I mean yes but you said it yourself, it's not that much different than what you did to me. So it makes sense that you could tell me what I’m doing wrong!” He couldn't fight that logic. Besides how many guys get to see the girl of their dreams get themselves off in front of them?

“Ok, Ok fine. Just wait until we finish then we can go back to your plac-”   


“I don't think I can wait.” It couldn't be that bad.

“Just work out or something like you usually do then-” she gripped his arm pretty tightly. Ok maybe it was that bad. 

“I can’t. I'm supposed to be watching you today. That's how I got like this in the first place!” Damn that would have been a shot of confidence if his social life weren't about to fall apart around him. He’d unpack that line later, right now she needed help.

Thinking quickly HR came up with a decent-ish plan, or at least he hoped it was. He placed his palm against her forehead again. Still warm, good.    


“Come with me. Don't say anything.” He tried to ignore all the looks as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards her trainer. He noticed their approach and turned, looking at the pair with a slight glint in his eye.

“You two remember what the big guy said. Not flirting in the gym.”   


“Lai Chan’s sick” His face fell instantly.   


“Impossible. She never gets sick.” He inspected her face up close. HR noticed that her embarrassment from what she was feeling made her back away and hide her face, adding more blush to it. Good. The more it looked like a secret the farther away they'd get from the truth. Her trainer grabbed her to keep her still and placed his forehead against hers. He felt the warmth.

“Shit. Shit shit shit shit Fuck! The  _ one _ time she gets sick and it's right before a title match. GOD DAMNIT!” The trainer was causing a scene. Not preferable but HR could work with this. Get him while he’s not thinking straight.

“Sir if I may, it seems to be pretty early. Maybe if she took the rest of the day off she’ll feel better? I could take her home if you want me to.” Keep bombarding him with information and questions. Don't give him time to think. The trainer looked at HR like he was a godsend. 

“Good idea. Take her home. And make sure she doesn't do ANYTHING!” he poked a finger into Lai Chan’s chest. “I know all about that home gym you got young lady. Fuck taking the day off, you take the next couple of days off. Don't come back until you are better and ready to get in that ring.” Despite his focus on the match everyone knew he really cared about her health before the match. He treated her like another one of his daughters, even going out to buy her ice cream after every win.

“Right sir. I’ll take her right now.” HR dragged her over to the locker room and told her to get her stuff while he got his. He got out before her and was confronted by the three women once again.

Flavia gave him a knowing look. “Skipping out on the rest of your workout to get it in huh? Bold of you to make such a scene.”

He had to commit. “I don’t know what you are talking about Flavia. Lai Chan is sick and I was told to take her home.” he hoped his face was as straight as he wanted it to be. He vaguely noticed the owner and trainer yelling at each other, taking out their worries about Lai Chan on each other.

Jazmin opened her mouth to say something but right then a slightly manic looking Lai Chan came out of the locker room holding her bag. She looked between him and the women for a second before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door with a quick “Excuse us!”

HR looked back before he was taken through the door. Just quick enough to meet Jazmin’s eyes and for her to mouth to him “Remember.  _ Mine. _ ” Not knowing how to respond to that he gave her a quick shrug. That didn't go over well as he saw the beginnings of her anger overflowing as he was dragged into the early night. Someone was gonna have to pay for that at some point.

Much like before, the rush through the city was a blur as HR was dragged once again through the threshold of the giant oak doors of her house. He was immediately met with the same two sisters he had “met” the first time. 

“You’re home ear- Oh.” The surprised looks returned to their faces as they realized she had company again.

“We’re gonna go do stuff. I’ll be out Later.” Lai Chan barely looked at them as she dragged him to her room again and closed the door. 

Something about the room looked different. There were additions around the walls and door that he didn't remember being there. He didn't have much time to dwell on it as he heard her bag hit the ground along with some other things. He turned and caught a glimpse of a naked Lai Chan before she all but tackled him, mashing her lips against his and kissing him hard. 

After a few seconds of this HR remembered his purpose was supposed to be an observer and not an active participant. He pulled her off of him, holding her by her shoulders and trying his absolute best to not look down at her body.

“What are you doing? What happened to your room?”

Lai Chan got a little bit bashful at the question. “Mom had that stuff installed yesterday. She said it was to soundproof the room to stop our… fun from bothering everyone else.” Good thinking mom. “And I was kissing you. Like we did last time.” She lunged for his lips again but he held firm.

“Lai Chan we can't kiss this time.” 

She immediately began whining. “Why not!? It feels good.”

“Kissing is something you do when the other person is here.” “noticing her about to point out the obvious he continues through her interjection. “And yes, while I may be here right now, this is supposed to be about you learning to masturbate. When you masturbate the other person won't be here so pretend I'm not. I'm just here to spot you like you said.” 

“Then can you at least undress too? It feels weird being the only one naked in my room.” HR couldn’t think of a good reason to deny her on that one. He let go of her and started undressing, feeling slightly awkward with how intensely she was watching him. He stripped down to his underwear before stopping.

“Why’d you leave that on?” 

“Because this is about you, not me. Now get on the bed.” She didn't seem satisfied with that answer but she complied. Sitting cross legged on her bed, waiting for him to join her. 

Recognizing that joining her on the bed would likely escalate things to a point he couldn't return from, he opted to drag one of the work out benches over and to sit on that in front of the bed.

“Aren't you gonna get in with me?” 

“I'm not here. Remember?”

“Oh right.”

A minute passed with both of them staring at each other. Their eyes traveled each other’s body until their gazes met. HR had to distract himself before he did something he would regret. Like proving the ladies right.

“What are you waiting for? Start or something.”

“I don't know how.”

“Remember what I did last time, start from there. Think about whoever you like and touch yourself.” 

“... Ok.”

Despite the situation all HR could think about is how adorable she looked trying to remember what he did. She looked needlessly serious as she silently mouthed to herself all the places he had whispered to her as she touched herself in those same spots. There weren't many reactions until she groped her own breast. That seemed to do something for her but not enough.    


“Hilbane, it’s not working.” she complained.   


“You’re trying too hard. Think about it not like you are following steps or whatever. Just enjoy it. Pretend that instead of you, it's the person you are imagining doing it to you. Close your eyes and try it.”

She closed her eyes and again touched her body. HR could see that something was at least working. The way she moved her hands and touched herself got a lot slower and more sensual. She even let out a full moan when she got to her breasts this time. 

He got so entranced by watching that he experienced minor whiplash when she looked at him with the big smile on her face. “I think that worked! It felt better!”

HR had to swallow to regain some composure. “That's good. But let me ask you Lai Chan. Are you comfortable sitting up like that?”

Lai Chan looked down at her crossed legs. “Yes? This is how I normally sit when I'm not in a chair.” she looked at him confused.

“What I meant was, are you really comfortable? When you masturbate you want to be as comfortable as possible. Try laying back and going through what you just did again.”  
Lai Chan did as she was told, this time letting out a few more quiet moans. “It worked! It felt much more like when you did it.”   


“Good. Now remember what I did after that?” 

She got a bit shy again. He couldn't figure out where this girl’s boundaries were. “Yeah… I remember.”

“Good. Now try using one hand to continue touching your body and the other hand to touch yourself down there.” HR felt like some kind of dirty director taking advantage of an innocent girl. That couldn't be. This was all for her betterment. If he just so happened to get an infinite supply of future masturbation material then that must be his reward for being such a good guy.

He remembered that you should never touch yourself, male or female, with dry hands. “Oh yeah, you might wanna make the hand you use wet somehow. Maybe lic-” he stopped talking when she instantly followed his directions. Though instead of licking she reached down and scooped up a generous amount of her own wetness to spread on her hand. Hottest thing he’d ever seen.

She followed his orders and more moans ensued. This time they were chased by low rumbling so it must be working. 

HR fell back into the role of the observer, reflecting on this bizarre situation. Here he was, getting a front row seat to what should be a person’s most private act. As he got further into his position, he recognized that he also got further from her mind. As she continued to touch herself she stopped being so tense and relaxed into it. At one point she seemed to remember what he said the first time and spread her legs wide to gain better access to herself.

HR couldn't believe how beautiful it was. Last time he had just been so happy to see all of her that he never focused on a particular part of her. And even when he fingered her he mostly had the same view she had, looking down from the top. He had mostly gone by touch alone. But from his current vantage point he could see her pussy straight on.

The first thing he noticed was that it wasn't completely bald like it had been the first time. Some white stubble had grown around it. Next was that it looked like some mix of cotton candy or maybe even a bubble gum flavored candy. The outer lips and surrounding skin are sky blue but the further you went in the more pink it got. And it was so wet, practically leaking out of her and onto the bed. Her hand sliding through the slickness to fondle herself. He noticed some things he had done to her and also a few new things he hadn't. He could have watched this all day.

He watched for several minutes mesmerized by the secret show before he noticed her reactions getting a bit strange. She still moaned and even let out small thunderclaps but there were also annoyed groans and impatience. Something was wrong.

“Hey, Lai Chan you ok? Usually masturbating isn't frustrating.” He saw her body jump as his voice tore her out of her little world, suddenly remembering he was there. Her hand still a blur on her clit, as she addressed him.   


“It feels ...ngh… good but it's not enough. Tell me what to do!” 

Ok. Help her masturbate. Not like he’s working with completely different equipment that requires a lot less maintenance. Lets see if he can remember what he overheard.

“Um… ok try pinching your nipple a little bit. Some people like that.”  
A particularly loud thunderclap at that one. Seems she liked it. “More!”

Ok, shit. “Some people like it slower, so maybe try that.” 

If looks could kill she would have murdered him twice over. “NO!”

HR had nothing. Maybe he was overthinking it. Maybe there was a simple answer to their little problem. He watched her “work” for a few more seconds before he realized. She was only doing and expanding upon what he had done to her. That means lots of rubbing. Not once had she gone inside.

Desperate times call for desperate measures. He looked up from her beautiful pussy to meet her eyes once again. “Ok Lai Chan I think I can help you but I need you to stop first.”

There was that look again. “No!”

“Lai Chan this is supposed to be me helping you masturbate. I can't help you unless you let me. Remember the rules?”

At the mention of the rules he noticed her hands start to slow. She seemed to be having an internal debate. Eventually she let out a very childish sigh and removed the hand from her pussy. The other still massaged her breast. “Fine! But hurry up!”

This being the closest thing to him ever seeing Lai Chan angry, HR was in panic mode. He knew what she was capable was when she was happy and he for damn sure didn't want to awaken some kind of Jazmin complex within her. 

She showed no visible reaction as he joined her on the bed, crawling between her legs. An action he would have loved to do under any other circumstance but this high stress situation wasn't one of them    


He saw her tense up as he reached his hands towards her slit and remembered rule 1. “Ok Lai Chan. I'm gonna try something then you are gonna do it yourself. Ok?”   


“Whatever, just go!”

“No Lai Chan I need your permission for this. I'm going to… penetrate you.”

“Like sex? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of masturbating?”

“No, not like sex. With my finger. There's supposed to be a spot inside you that feels really good. I'm gonna show you where it is, then you can continue where you left off.” 

“Hurry up!”

Here goes nothing. Placing one hand on her pelvis to steady her, he took his index finger and gently pushed it inside. Or at least he would have if the hole had any give. Lets try this again. This time, using a little more force, HR got his finger in and  _ holy shit she’s tight. _ As far as he remembered his girlfriend had been a virgin but she was nowhere near this tight. Though he supposed she was normal and masturbated regularly. He barely registered Lai Chan’s sharp gasp as he entered her. 

Man she was tight. It fuck like a compression sleeve on his finger, constricting around it and flexing and much, much wetter. Every small motion caused the girl in front of him to squirm and moan cutely. 

As much as he wanted to continue he equally wanted to go back to being an observer. He hoped this hadn’t awakened something weird in him.

He pushed in to about the second knuckle and curled his finger upward, feeling for a particular spot. He must have found it because on one particular press she let out a full fledged scream and roar of thunder. He hit it again, lighter this time and got the same result. 

“Lai Chan pay attention. This spot right here, you feel it?” he got no response as she was rolling in pleasure.    


“LAI CHAN!” That got her attention. “This spot right here is called a woman's G spot and feels really good. Try using this now.”

He quickly removed his finger, lest she came from his actions and not her own. When she noticed his finger gone she looked up at him with the same look of betrayal as she had when he slowed down in their first encounter.

He cut her off before she started. “I’m just here to watch. I showed you where it was, now continue.” He climbed off the bed and returned to his position on the bench. Shooting him one last look of annoyance she returned to her task at hand. 

Unlike the restraint and care that HR showed, he heard that it could hurt the first time something got inserted, she immediately went to two fingers and was pumping them at alarming speeds.

It seemed to be working though as there were no longer any frustrated groans, now it was all moans and claps. Eventually he watched as Lai Chan took her second hand off of her breasts and opted to move it down to her clit, one hand attacking inside while the other attacked the outside. 

There was a strange pleasure to hearing the physical sounds of a woman’s pleasure. Sure the moans were great but the wet, schlicking noises as she pumped her fingers was oddly satisfying. He recognized the signs of her impending orgasm and focused intently, he wanted to remember every bit of her blossoming moment.

He was once again jarred from his viewer’s perspective when she addressed him. She raised her head from the bed and locked eyes with him while keeping the hands between her legs moving. “I think I'm gonna cum soon. Can- can you do that thing you did before?” 

What thing? It didn't matter. He was an observer. “I can’t Lai Chan. This is supposed to be masturbation. I’ve already done too much.” 

She continued to look at him. Her eyes pleaded. He could tell she was on the very edge, holding herself there by sheer force of will. “Please?”

HR wasn't a monster. He could always just tell her to do it later when he wasn't here. Like he said, he’d already done so much, what's a little more? But what exactly did she want?

He racked his brain while he looked at her, seeing his time run out as her breathing got more and more ragged. What could she possibly want right now? 

Oh, maybe? “Um… Cum for me?”

It’s an interesting experience watching someone masturbate. Even more interesting to be making direct eye contact while they did it. After the words left his lips he saw the moment she went over the edge. When her eyes stopped recognizing the outside world. 

He watched with renewed intensity as she threw her head back onto the bed and arched her back. She arched so far she was almost in a perfect bridge, like he’d seen her do many times in training. All the while her hands kept moving.

He had prepared himself for the deafening thunderclap but it never came. It appeared that while her mouth was open, no sound could be forced out of her throat. 

Then it was over. She removed her hands from her pussy and fell limp against the bed with a long groan. She laid so still for a while that he thought she must have passed out again, the rise and fall of her chest being the only movement. That was until she bolted upright back into her cross legged position with her usual smile on her face. Did she have endless energy?

“That felt great! Thanks Hilbane!” 

Before he could tell her that he really didn't do anything she leaped from the bed, tackling him in a hug that knocked them both onto the ground. Out of sheer habit HR rolled with it and got himself in a favorable position on top of her. That got her going and a mini fight was broke out.

After a short, more than half-hearted struggle by Lai Chan they both stopped moving, each laughing a bit while taking deep breaths. He had her wrists pinned above her head. He looked down at her. Seriously, the girl of his dreams, naked and under him, looking into his eyes and smiling. She still had a light sheen of sweat on her and he breathed in the strong smell of her scent. Probably from the copious amount of juices that strained her hands and thighs. HR prided himself on being a gentleman, but a gentleman was still a man.

He leaned down to kiss her, throwing whatever fears he had about Jazmin’s wrath or his own insecurities out of his mind. He was living in the moment and at this very moment he wanted her. It had been interesting to watch her moan at her own touch. But now he wanted to hear her scream because of him.

“Oh! Looks like it's your turn!” His what?

HR stopped his downward momentum to follow her eyes towards their waists. 

Well look who decided to show up on his day off.

He saw his hard cock pressed up against her pussy, the fabric of his underwear wet with her juices.

“My turn for what?” 

Gods he loved the way she laughs. “To masturbate dummy. You saw me so it's only fair I get to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual any comments or criticisms are welcome.


	3. Bonus Chapter 1: Special Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "what if" about if Allision hadn't been interrupted in the shower with HR. Takes place in the middle of chapter 2.
> 
> Allision is worried that Jazmin's squeeze hurt HR and upon inspection she finds swelling! Well everyone knows that the best remedy for an injury is for mommy to kiss it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the bonus chapters are not canon unless specified. Just some fun smut because I cant control myself when I get an Idea.

Her voice became breathy. “Here,” he noticed that her patting had turned into gentle rubbing. She started lowering her body. “Let mommy kiss it better.”

There it is.

HR was paralyzed with indecision. Part of him was telling him to let it happen and another part was telling him that he had to go meet Lai Chan outside. 

Luckily the decision was made for him as after she hooked her thumbs in his pants and slowly pulled them down. She gasped when she saw the slight bulge in his briefs.

Rubbing her hand against it she looked up at HR. “See? There's definitely some light swelling in this area.” She looked up at him from her position with a warm smile on her face. Her voice barely a purr. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure alllll the pain goes away.”

Turns out little HR had some energy left. Seeing this beautiful woman squatting before him, lovingly looking into his eyes while stroking his bulge, was the jump start he needed to get the engine going. 

He was up to about half mast before coming to his senses. 

“A-Allison! We can't do this, I mean Lai Chan’s waiting for me and don’t you and Flavia train together today?” HR backpedaled back into the stall as best he could with his pants around his ankles. He made it about four steps before his back hit the wall, making him remember that the exit was past her.

She giggled as she caught his slip up. “Oh! I see you pay attention to our schedules. I didn't know you cared about us so much. Don't worry, she can wait. Your health is much more important.” 

He gulped hard as the sight before him somehow got him even harder. Allison from her squatting position shifted onto her hands and knees, crawling after her prize. He could see her heavy breasts, even within the confines of her sports bra, slightly sway at the motion. Not to mention the view of her cleavage. He was up to his full length when she finished her journey back to his pelvis.

HR had a respectable five inches to his name. He definitely wasn't hung like some of the guys he was forced to see daily but hearing from the women that a big penis isn’t everything in sex made him feel better about it. Right now it was making a nice tent in his underwear.

He grit his teeth when she reached up and wrapped her hand around his clothed dick, giving it a little squeeze. “Oh no! The swelling got so much worse! We’ll have to take care of this immediately.” 

HR reached down to remove her hand. “It’s-It’s fine Allison. I can take care of this myself. We need to get out of here before-” She slapped his hand away and gave him a look that would shut any young person up and probably many adults. She looked like an annoyed mother scolding her child, her eyes making the silent threat that any more backtalk would result in punishment.

Her voice had gone from loving to scolding. “Nonsense! Jazmin did this to you and as your elder it’s my job to make sure you’re ok. Now you sit there and be a good boy while mommy handles this.” She looked him in the eye with the same look for a few seconds just to make sure he understood. Then she melted again back to the loving, if somewhat hungry, look as she brought her eyes back down to his underwear.

HR sat there, paralyzed once again as he let her do her work. Her look was so strong that he felt the instinctual shame as if he were a child that had just angered his mother. He also felt a different kind of shame. He never expected to like a woman calling herself his “mommy” in a sexual manner this much. It seemed slightly weird to him out of context but in the moment he definitely could see the appeal.

After a light tugs over the fabric she slowly pulled down the waistband to come meet his little guy face to face. She took her time pulling them down, pushing his dick downward. She giggled excitedly when the elastic passed over the head, causing it to bounce back up and wobble.

HR had only had one other person in his life touch his penis and it had been his old girlfriend. A few awkward hand jobs and one poorly done, half finished blowjob. She had always seemed so nervous and scared handling him. Seeing Allison look at his cock with genuine excitement and happiness filled him with a feeling that he couldn’t quite explain. It felt good to feel wanted.

Not knowing it was possible to get harder he watched her lean her head forward towards it. She pursed her lips and let out a generous amount of saliva, it feeling slightly cool on his skin. She used her hand, twisting it up and down his length, to spread it around. That drew a small moan out of him. 

Hearing himself moan he remembered his “night” with Lai Chan. That's right. She was somewhere out there right now, waiting for him.

“Allison, we can still pretend this ne-” The look again, more angry. She gave him a squeeze. Still gentle but the hardest one yet. Message received. He relaxed fully against the wall, hoping this would be over before Lai Chan got herself into trouble looking for him. Or before he got in trouble for getting caught doing this in the wrong locker room for that matter. The owner knew that members hooked up but he made it known early that they would do it outside of his gym.

After a minute of stroking him, her gaze switching between the dick in front of her and meeting his eyes she seemed to remember something.   


“Oh! Silly me. I'm so sorry HR, I just remembered. I promised to kiss the pain away, not massage it.”

She kept eye contact with him as she lowered her head towards his little man. Holding it with her right hand, she started from the base. He shuddered as she gleefully looked into his eyes. Slowly she placed kisses all along the underside of his shaft, each one moving only slightly further than the last. 

When she reached the top, she slowly leaned her lips down towards the head. Before touching it she gave him a wink and went back to the bottom of the shaft, this time kissing the top side. HR surprised himself with the needy whine he let out as she teased him. 

That earned him another squeeze and another scolding. “None of that, young man! I have to kiss the boo-boo all over to make sure my love makes it feel better.” She began kissing it again but much more quickly. Instead of the slow, full kisses she did on the bottom, she showered the top and sides of it with little pecks, making sure to cover every piece of it in at least one.

When she reached the top again she noticed a small bead of pre-cum forming from the slit. HR hissed as she tightened her grip and slowly brought her hand from base to top. The slow tug caused the bead to increase in size before it started to drip down his length. Quickly, surprising HR and making him moan a little louder, she used her tongue, sliding it up his shaft to collect the droplet. 

“Oh my. It's leaking now! I hope it's not infected. Looks like I’m going to have to suck out all the bad juices.” That made it throb harder in her hand. “Ooooh, someone’s excited.”

Time slowed for HR as he watched her open her mouth and lean towards his dick Her eyes were focused on the meat stick until the last second, where she quickly glanced up to meet his while taking the head into her mouth and closing her lips.

HR’s ashamed to admit it but he let out what only could be described as a “girlish moan.” Very similar to one Lai Chan made two days earlier without the accompanying thunder. It was all he could do to keep himself standing as she slowly pushed her head forward to swallow him entirely. Then, just as slowly, she pulled her head back. This continued for a very short while.

HR’s also ashamed to admit that he barely lasted half a minute. His excuses are that the night prior had left him with a hair trigger and the “fact” that no man alive could withstand her mouth for very long.

The warm wetness and the soft suction proved to be too much for him. She noticed him struggling, trying to hold on for as long as possible and she wasn't having any of it. She pulled off of him with a small pop and held it against her face, one hand still slowly massaging his length. She gave him another stern look, which somehow still worked despite the penis rubbing against her face. Who knew being scolded could be so fucking hot?

“Stop holding it in. The quicker you let out all the bad juices the quicker you’ll feel better.” She sped up her hand to a moderate pace. HR moaned again, approaching the edge.

She continued to whisper to him while her hand worked, looking at him with a warm smile. “Come on, let it all out. Trust me. You’ll feel better.” She felt him stiffen in her hand, his scrotum going taut. “That's right. Come on, come on. You can do it.”

Her smile combined with the light encouragement sent him over the edge. She squealed happily as he covered her in his ropes of cum. Some part of him felt guilty for ruining such a supportive and loving smile with his seed, but another equal part relished in the wrongness of it. As he spurted she cooed, “Good boy.”

Throughout it all she kept moving her hand, coaxing as much of his bad juices out as she could. When he was finished she let go of his softening cock. He couldn't believe that after last night he still had that much in him. Still showing that wonder smile, she looked up with her face covered in his spunk and still on her knees. He loved seeing the white contrasted against her dark skin. Oh yeah. This was definitely going into the spank bank forever. 

She used her finger to wipe some of it out of her eye. “There's so much! At least now we know you’re a healthy young man.” He looked on with fascination as she stuck the finger in her mouth and sucked it clean. One more for the bank. 

HR’s heart stopped when he heard a voice call from the main locker room. “Allison! What's taking you so long? Leave the boy alone for the love of the gods, we have a workout to do.” 

Allison called out over her shoulder. “Coming!” She rose from her knees and stood to her full height, standing eye to eye with HR. As she stood she pulled up his underwear and cupped his crotch with a hand, slowly rubbing it while she spoke. “And you young man. Make sure if you experience any more ...swelling, you come see me right away. Can’t have this stuff building up so much. It's not healthy.” She gave him one last pat on the crotch before turning and going back to join her gym partner.

It took him a second to realize that she never cleaned off her face.

He heard Flavia's reaction when she reached the main room. “There you are- What the fuck!? Is that? God damnit Allison!” Then after a moment he heard, in a curious, almost amazed voice. “Holy shit that kid shoots a lot… Think he has anymore in him?”


	4. Bonus Chapter 2: Friendly Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazmin needs an outlet for her anger. Who better than one of her friends to help her relieve her stress? Flavia just wished she knew whenever it was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bonus chapter is canon.

HR looked back before he was taken through the door. Just quick enough to meet Jazmin’s eyes and for her to mouth to him “Remember.  _ Mine. _ ” Not knowing how to respond to that he gave her a quick shrug. That didn't go over well as he saw the beginnings of her anger overflowing as he was dragged into the early night. Someone was gonna have to pay for that at some point.

Flash forward an hour and some point has arrived. Takes place in the locker room.

Flavia stood under the warm water of the shower, massaging her sore muscles while she lathered up after her rough workout with Allison. She muttered to herself as she went.

“For someone so old she takes these like they’re nothing.” She let out a tired sigh as she massaged a particularly sore bicep. “At least I’m gonna sleep well tonight.” She felt a blast of cold air rush against her back and the sound of the shower curtain being quickly opened and closed.

Quickly, she spun around to face the intruder, her scream dying in her mouth as a hand covered it, another grabbing her wrist and pushing her back until she was up against the wall. She felt the intruder's naked body against her, pinning her.

Her terror turned to annoyance as she recognized the wild red hair of Jazmin, also naked beneath their now shared stream of water. She recognized the angry, hungry stare in her green eyes and returned an equally angry gaze of her own.

After a minor standoff Jazmin removed the hand from her mouth, keeping the one hand holding her wrist against the wall.

“Not now Jazmin. I’m tired, go find someone else.” She wasn't in the mood for a steamy shower tryst at the moment.

Turns out neither was Jazmin. Her voice came out a low growl. “ _ Shut up. _ ” When Flavia went to rebuttal she was interrupted by Jazmin’s own mouth, aggressively shoving her tongue into the shorter woman’s mouth.

Her next attempt at protest turned into her moaning into her attacker’s mouth as Jazmin slid her hand between her legs, wasting no time in attacking her clit. 

Flavia struggled for a minute, finding that her focus on her lower body had left her upper strength lacking, barely able to budge her wrist an inch in the ginger’s strong grasp. She tried to squeeze her legs together, to prevent further access to her core, but all that did was grind her pussy against the invading hand further. Even her lips couldn't break free, from her vantage point above Jazmin was able to bend her neck down, following every which way Flavia tried to turn her head to escape the kiss.

Eventually Flavia went limp in her grasp, finally accepting her position. Not stopping her hand, Jazmin broke off the kiss and looked into her eyes again. “ _ Good. _ ” She then turned her mouth to assaulting the neck of the woman before her.

Flavia was none too happy about the situation but she figured the quicker she got this over with the quicker she could go home. But that didn't mean she had to like it. She still had some bite left in her

Between moans she questioned her assailant. “Ngh… Why don't you ever do this to Allison? Mph… She’d love to help you relieve some stress, you bitc-ah!” Her back talk was interrupted by a particularly hard bite to her neck. Mother fucker that was gonna leave a mark. 

“I said  _ shut up! _ ”

“You’re just mad that… HR f-finally grew some balls and t-Ah-talked back to you today.” She tried to manage as much of a shit eating grin as she could despite her situation. “And I know him running off with that girl after your warning must have made you pissed.” Jazmin didn’t respond this time, just doubled down in her efforts to make Flavia cum.

Flavia knew how Jazmin operated. She fed off of the illusion of control she had over people. After being shown that HR wasn't as secure as she thought he was, she was using this to stroke her ego, showing herself she still had control over someone. And whenever that happens she came to her. 

Being not strangers to each other’s bodies Jazmin made quick work of getting Flavia to the edge. She stopped kissing her neck to stare into her eyes, wanting to see the moment she broke under her attack. Flavia, knowing this, stared back into her eyes defiantly, keeping as straight of a face as she could.

When she submitted to her pleasure she made sure her face didn't show it, returning the icy glare to Jazmin while her core leaked its juices onto the other woman’s hand.

Having been denied her satisfaction Jazmin clicked her tongue in annoyance as Flavia caught her breath. The shorter women then looked up at her with victory in her eyes. “Happy now?”

“ _ No. _ ”

Flavia couldn't suppress her yelp as Jazmin grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. She took the wrist she held and crossed it behind her back, now having Flavia’s front pinned to the wall. She wasted no time in starting her second attack, reaching between her prey’s legs to cover her fingers in her juices before sliding the hand further up and shoving two fingers into the already loose rosebud, roughly fingering the hole.

Flavia let out a loud moan, now certain that anyone who was still in the showers knew what they were doing, as she lost what little composure she still had. It was no secret that the asimar loved her ass, spending most of her time to keep it toned and fit. It was of little surprise to anyone that based on the stories floating about the locker rooms she loved anal equally as much.

Under the brutal attack on her hole she was reduced to a moaning mess in under a minute. Anyone in earshot could hear the moans and her begging “Ple-please.” Though whether she was asking Jazmin to stop or to continue was unclear. In just five minutes Jazmin’s deft fingers had brought her to several more orgasms, each stronger and louder than the last. 

Finally releasing the woman Jazmin’s eyes were alight with grim satisfaction as she watched Flavia slide down the wall to her knees, her legs no longer able to support her. Having gotten what she wanted she turned to leave the stall, but Flavia had to have the last word. 

“I… hah… I know why you never go for Allision. I-Its because you know that if you ever did,  _ she’d _ be the one in control. Not you.” 

They never learn. 

The anger returned within Jazmin with a vengeance. She stood over Flavia, looking into her eyes with rage. Flavia gasped when her head was violently seized, Jazmin's hands grabbing two handfuls of her hair. Jazmin’s words dripped venom.

“If you won't stop running that mouth then at least put it to good use!” Not giving Flavia a chance to respond before giving her a mouth full of pussy had a nose full of red pubes.

Jazmin was in no way gentle with her friend. It was less of Flavia eating her out and more Jazmin getting herself off using her face as a fuck toy. In just a few minutes she roared as she came on Flavia’s face, smearing it with her juices. But she didn't stop there. Shortly after she let out another scream, climaxing even harder than the first. 

After coming down from her second orgasm with a few final thrusts, grinding her swollen clit against Flavia's nose, she released the head. Then, without a second look or even a word she left Flavia on the floor of the shower, used and discarded. 

She grabbed a nearby tower to wipe herself off, bending over in the and spreading her legs to do so, not caring who saw. She just finished wrapping her hair when she noticed who had handed it to her. Allison, her own towel barely able to to contain the bust it was wrapped around. She looked at Jazmin with soft eyes.

“You know she’s right Jazmin. I would be more than happy to help you work out all your… naughty urges.”

“Tch.” Jazmin just turned and walked away from the woman, keeping the towel on her head and not bothering to cover up.

As she walked away she couldn't see Allison’s eyes drift downward, now hungry. They followed the sway of her hips and the bounce of her ass cheeks. A small grin appeared on the woman’s face and she licked her lips before resetting back to the caring look she normally had. She opened the shower curtain to check up on Flavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticism welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual Comments and criticism are welcome.


End file.
